


Chocolate Drizzle

by RedVelvetMarbleCake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetMarbleCake/pseuds/RedVelvetMarbleCake
Summary: Wholesome wlw smut because I'm soft and the world needs more lovey-dovey wlw smut. Pairings and additional tags added with relevant chapters.If you recognize me/my writing style, please do not mention this to me!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 47





	Chocolate Drizzle

Content: Tenko Chabashira/Kaede Akamatsu; light dom/sub, oral sex

It was a simple request: Eat Kaede out while she played piano.  
To test her focus, the pianist insisted, but both her and Tenko knew that was nowhere near the actual reason, but Tenko played along anyway. She would never pass up an opportunity to pleasure a beautiful woman like Kaede, especially if said beautiful woman was her fiancée.

With the curtains drawn and lights dimmed, it was time for the fun to begin.   
Kaede made a show of discarding her panties and sitting on the piano bench, where a waiting Tenko was greeted with her rosy intimacy.  
"Like what you see, you naughty girl?"  
Tenko eagerly nodded, to which Kaede responded by pushing Tenko's face closer in and locking her plush, padded thighs around it, leaving only enough space for air.  
"You better, because it's the only thing you'll be tasting for a while!"  
Tenko didn't need to be told twice. Her hands immediately flew up to grab Kaede's wonderfully well-endowed thighs and ass as her tongue teased Kaede's folds. Long licks up and down the vagina, sloppy, suckling kisses on the clit, probing prods at the entrance- you name it, Tenko was doing it. In a few short minutes, Kaede was soaked in both Tenko's saliva and her own juices.   
Tenko had to assume her beautiful pianist was still playing despite her obvious arousal, considering how little sound could come through her thick thighs. All she could sense was the squeezing of those thighs and the heavenly taste of Kaede, Kaede, Kaede.

The pianist parted her thighs, as if reading her fiancée's thoughts, just long enough for the woman between them to catch her breath and hear her next comment.  
"I'd bet you'd love to have your head crushed by my big, powerful thighs, wouldn't you? Tsk tsk, you naughty girl!"  
Tenko caught one last glimpse of Kaede's heaving chest before her world went dark again.  
Kaede was close to release- all she needed was a push.  
Tenko wasted no time in getting back to business.

After a few more licks, she plunged her tongue deep into Kaede, twisting and writhing in search of the magic spot. A tight squeeze of the thighs around Tenko's head marked the spot, pushing her even closer and keeping her there. She doubled down on her efforts, curling her tongue into the sweet spot, digging her fingers into Kaede's sensitive flesh as the pianist got closer and closer an-  
A torrent of sticky fluid gushed out and coated Tenko's face. She lapped at the fleshy inner walls as Kaede rode out her orgasm. The image of Kaede soldiering on, face serene and focused despite the woman devouring her most sensitive spot- it nearly brought Tenko herself to orgasm. The pianist pulled her fiancée away from her nethers after a minute had passed, much too sensitive and overwhelmed.

"F-fuck, Tenko…"  
"That good, huh?"  
Tenko crawled out from under the piano, sore all over but intensely satisfied. Kaede, on the other hand, looked about ready to pass out.  
"Uwaaah! Kaede, are you okay? Do you need water? Some food? To lay down?"  
Kaede dryly laughed, laying forward and resting her forehead on the now-closed lid of the piano.  
"You… you're a real good lay, you know that? Maybe even a little too good… I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week!"  
The martial artist laughed too, albeit awkwardly.  
"Sorry about that- I just love you too much!! How about we go to the bathroom and wash up, get you some water, and then go to the living room and snuggle. We can even watch your favorite shows! Does that sound good?"  
"Sounds heavenly."  
Kaede stood on wobbly legs and leaned against Tenko, who snaked an arm around her and kissed her shoulder.  
"I love you, Kaede."  
"Love you too, Tenko."


End file.
